Morgan Page
Versatility remains the key to longevity.Any artist must be able to deliver regardless of the setting, whether it's in the studio or on stage. For Morgan Page, it doesn't matter where he is. His number one concern is sharing quality music. As an artist, DJ, songwriter, and even radio show presenter, he continually offers a unique and undeniable perspective, evolving with the times. No matter what he's working on, he delivers for the audience.Page has become a seismic presence at festivals such as Coachella, Electric Daisy Carnival, Big Day Out, and many more worldwide events. In 2012, he was nominated by the IDMA's in the "Best American DJ" category alongside Skrillex, Kaskade, and Deadmau5. Two Grammy Award nominations are credited to his name, and his 2011 full- length album, In The Air, debuted at #1 on Beatport's "Top 100 Albums" Chart and #6 on Billboard's Heatseeker's Chart, while the single reached #1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Airplay Chart and resided in the Top 10 for a staggering 25 weeks. With all this along with sales figures that put him over 600,000 digital track sales and YouTube views that surpass 19 million, it's no wonder the Wynn Las Vegas tapped him for a prestigious residency in 2012 and Sirius XM gave him his very own radio show—aptly titled "In The Air" (on its 162nd episode and counting.) Even with all of this, he shows absolutely no signs of stopping. As a veritable tastemaker, this trailblazer is now taking EDM to new places altogether.Welcome to the age of Morgan Page...Instead of covering the same ground, Morgan has decided to chart a new course altogether in 2013. With new singles and an exhaustive Fall tour complete with companion compilation on deck, there is no question Page is ushering in this period on his terms.When speaking of his new music, Page declares, "We're releasing music in a different way from now on. There willbe multiple singles before the full album drops." He goes on to say, "It's inspiring to play something new in front of a big crowd and see the reaction. The crowd is very much part of the creative process. I pick the best songs and let the audience live with them. With the new material, I'm trying to make music that is familiar, but still has its own edge and identity."For his first post "In the Air" release, Morgan took the eighties staple "Your Love" from The Outfield and infused it with kinetic 21st century energy, reinterpreting it for a new generation. "I wanted to give it a modern twist to this classic. It's just a great universal pop song." When Page reached out for their permission, the band upped the ante and responded with re-recorded vocals. "Once I worked vocals in with my production, it kicked the song into 2013." "Your Love" will also be on the companion compilation that will accompany the Morgan Page Presents Tour. In Page's words, the Presents theme is, "a way to curate and showcase things that deserve to be in the spotlight - whether it be artists, new technology, or other passions - as long as the quality is there and it speaks to me."Over the course of the Morgan Page Presents Tour, Page will be joined by six hand-picked artists from around the world, and together they will make the rounds across 55+ cities in N.America. Those guests include Beltek Slovenia, Maor Levi Israel, Walden Australia, Audien States, Project 46 Canada, and Topher Jones States. "Everybody has a role in the night," he enthuses. "They all build interest for the show as a whole.As far as I'm concerned, we're all headliners. I think each of these artists is doing something fresh and exciting and making timeless mus ic."The same can be said for the compilation. Touting original and exclusive music, including tracks from each of the support acts, the compilation will be a mixed collection of pulse-pounding and powerful tracks that reflects the undulating energy captured in Page's sets. For those used to the temperament of his artist albums, strap in and get ready for a ride.Outside of music, Morgan continues to use his platform to promote healthy and alternative living as well. He has written guest blogs for the Huffington Post about "Being Green & A DJ". He also utilizes solar panels to power both his home studio and car.He says, "There's a cool synergy there. I want to continue aligning myself with companies and causes that are much bigger than music. It's important for me to spread a positive message in addition to making the best songs that I possibly can."Spreading that message also includes Morgan's very first book. His "MP Quick Tips" Twitter has become a favorite among fans. Daily, the artist shares a tip that can encompass everything from production to quelling writer's block. Now, there's a book and app on the horizon, featuring that very same wisdom."It's a way to stay inspired and keep music fun," he smiles. Still, there's nothing quite like seeing Morgan perform on stage. Whether, he's spraying fans with bottles of champagne or manning the decks in front of massive LED screens projecting his songs' lyrics, the experience proves unforgettable."With my shows, there always has to be a sense of escapism for listeners," concludes Morgan. "I want them to leave their normal life behind and enter somewhere else for a couple hours. If they can listen to something I write for the rest of their lives and add different levels of meaning, that's crucial. "I want to create an event nobody ever forgets. The way to do that is deliver big songs that stay in your heart and never leave your mind" Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:American Producers Category:American DJs